


Upgrades

by Snickfic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Yon-Rogg's blood brought certain... improvements.





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



“‘Some _upgrades_ ’,” Maria gasps, mattress edges in a death grip, one knee hitched up. “You fucking—”

“What, you mean this?” Carol grins, so smug. She rolls her hips, and that green-blue fucking _thing_ pushes deeper in, gliding on Maria’s wet juices and slick of its own. “You mean I didn’t have it before?”

It writhes in Maria’s cunt, moves _just right_ , and—

“It’s functional,” Carol whispers, after. She’s pressed tight against Maria’s back. It’s been six years. “I could put a baby in you. If you wanted.”

“Motherfucker,” Maria breathes.

Soft as a baby’s sigh, Carol says, “I could be.”


End file.
